


Last Shot

by LineSofie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know exactly when this would fit in time-wise but somewhere before 1x15, Injury, The others make an appearance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineSofie/pseuds/LineSofie
Summary: Sara Lance AKA White Canary isn't usually one to be caught off guard. Between her time on Lian Yu and being trained by the League of Assassins, she has been taught to hold her own. What happens when she is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CaptainCanary fic. I hope it's not entirely OOC. I tried. Leonard Snart is really hard to write tbh. Anyways, enjoy :)

The soldier swings blows wildly in her direction, clearly not trained to her level, and she dodges the majority of them. She gets in a few good hits too and the guy’s on the ground, unconscious. The sense of victory doesn’t last long, as another soldier comes up behind her. He thinks he has the element of surprise on his side, but she could sense him coming and prepare herself. Because of this, she’s able to catch him off guard and has him on his ass on the ground before he knows what happened. 

In the same moment that her right hook connects to his jaw, knocking him unconscious like his partner, a force pushes her backwards. She lands on her back, unable to catch herself in time. She feels numb and doesn’t move for a moment as her disoriented mind tries to make sense of what happened. 

She doesn’t feel any pain; even though she knows her head should be hurting with the hard fall to the ground. Her hand moves to her abdomen, and it’s then that she feels the warm liquid as blood spills out from a wound she can’t exactly place. A wave of nausea washes over her, but she’s able to push it down.

Her head is spinning and still she is able to make coherent enough thoughts. 

She has been shot. 

She needs to get away.

It’s with this last realization that she gets moving. She can’t make herself stand, but she can drag herself to safety. As she moves slowly across the cement, heading for the container she spotted in the near distance, the pain starts setting in. It comes in waves and she just has to grit her teeth and work through it. She’s had worse. 

It quickly gets harder and harder to keep moving. She can handle the pain, but the edge of her vision is turning black and she knows it’s bad. 

She is dying and her even with her extensive training there is nothing that she can do to stop it. She stops fighting and rolls over on her back again. It’s getting harder to catch a breath and the pain is only getting worse. 

And like last time, she’s alone. She knows her team is nearby, but what good does that do her when she is still going to die alone? She has a feeling this time death is going to be a little more permanent. 

She can taste the metallic taste of her blood in her mouth and her vision is getting darker. A  
And just before her vision disappears completely and she’s sure that it’s over, she starts hallucinating. Or maybe it’s real. She can’t tell. 

His face is blurry and she doesn’t recognize his voice through the ringing of her ears. But still she knows who it is. Leonard. 

She can’t focus on what he is saying and soon his face and voice disappears and it’s replaced by darkness.

…

He blasts his cold gun at the moron who brought a regular gun to fight against superpowers and whatever else their group of mismatched misfits (well mostly) had to work with. The guy’s feet froze to the ground and while it wouldn’t kill him, he’d be stuck there for a while. A second blast shoots the gun from his hand and he’s left defenseless. 

In the short moment before another soldier shows his ugly face and arrogantly thinks he can honestly win this fight, he catches a glimpse of his other teammates (some more fitting to that description than others if he is being honest). Kendra, Ray and Firestorm are all in the air, flashes of fire and lasers shooting in several directions. Close to him, Mick sets fire to one of the bad guys and laughs in the way only Mick can. In the last second, he sees Sara holding her own against the soldier attacking her. She moves with grace as she beats the crap out of the guy. 

There’s a flash of something, and he wouldn’t go as far as call it pride, as he watches her but before he can give that anymore thought, a soldier aims his gun at him. With his cold gun, the guy is quickly taken care of, and his eyes once again fall on Sara. Or rather, the place where she was before. 

He quickly scans the area for her, only finding a trail of blood on the ground. The battle forgotten, he follows the trail, calling out her name, but receives no answer. 

It doesn’t take long for him to find her though. She’s on the ground, her blonde hair sprayed out behind her head as she gasps for breath. He quickly notices the way she presses down on her stomach and as he gets closer he can hear the moans of agony. 

“Sara?” 

He kneels by her and she seems to see him, but her eyes are glazed over and she’s not entirely sure she’s still with him. He takes her hand, feeling her weakening pulse under his fingers, and looks into her eyes as he tells her to hang on. 

He tries to ignore the ache in his chest.

He doesn’t know exactly how he keeps it together enough to get Kendra’s attention. As much as he’d like to be her hero, Kendra with her wings is faster. 

And he doesn’t even want to entertain the thought that she’s quickly slipping away in his arms. She stopped moaning and he knows that she doesn’t have long. 

Kendra is by their side quickly and as gently as possible lifts her from the ground. He feels sick to his stomach as he watches them fly away and the way Sara’s limp in her arms. 

…

She blinks her eyes trying to get used to the bright lights of the room. Her body feels sore all over and it feels like she was run over by something. 

Her head feels fuzzy as she tries to remember what happened. She remembers the battle, remembers the sudden force of the bullet she didn’t see coming. She remembers trying to crawl away. She thinks she remembers Snart being there, but she’s not sure. 

With her eyes finally fully opened she scans the room and finds the man in question leaning against the wall, watching her intensely. 

“Don’t you know it’s creepy to watch people sleep?” she teases. As she does, she realizes just how dry her throat is and licks her lips. The thirst is nearly painful. 

Before she can even ask, he’s by her side, bringing a cup to her lips. She gratefully accepts, if a little perplexed by this completely new side of Leonard. She doesn’t say anything, for now, but still frowns at him with a small smile playing on her lips as she relaxes again.

He looks away from her for a second to put the cup away before looking back at her. 

“You nearly got yourself killed, Lance,” he tells her. He tries to keep up a façade and someone else might have fallen for it, but she can read through it. 

_You scared me._

_I nearly lost you. ___

__She doesn’t acknowledge the hidden confession but gives him a weak smile._ _

__“I’ll try to more careful next time, Snart.”_ _


End file.
